Bailando en el Desvan
by DarrenCEsp
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Kurt, su 22 cumpleaños. Vivía en NY con sus amigas, Rachel y Santana pero le faltaba algo muy importante, el amor.
1. El comienzo

**Glee no me pertenece corresponde a Fox y al magnífico creador de esto, RM. **

_De ante mano quería agradecer a todos los que os habeís tomado un tiempo en leer. Espero que os guste el empiece de esta pequeña historia. Y si os gusta comentarlo y sino también, todo lo que querais comentar es bienvenido. Gracias!_

Eran las dos de la mañana, Kurt esa noche era incapaz de dormirse, miraba las horas pasar y no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa... tenía 22 años y nunca había tenido novio. Os preguntareis porqué justo hoy no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, y la cosa es que hoy era su cumpleaños, hoy cumplía 22 años, estaba en la ciudad de los Sueños y seguía solo. Dio otro giro en la cama, volvió a mirar su despertador y vio que eran las 2:30. No, definitivamente hoy no iba a dormir.

Se levantó resoplando, se miró al espejo y se preguntó qué malo tenía, qué era lo que no atraía a otros chicos.

Desde que fue muy pequeño ya sabía que le atraían los otros niños y no las niñas, le costó mucho contárselo a su padre, pero él sabía que ese gran hombre le iba a comprender y ayudar. Y así fue a sus 15 años de edad, se dirigió donde estaba su padre y le confesó que era gay. Su padre se quedó quieto, mirándolo, él ya lo sabía desde el momento que Kurt le pidió su primer juego de té con apenas 5 años, pero aún así dicho de la boca de su hijo le sorprendió. Se levantó del sofá, apagó el juego, se puso de frente a su pequeño, le agarró del hombro y le dijo – "Ya lo sabía, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido, siempre te querré y te apoyaré"

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a su padre con tanta fuerza que no eran necesarias las palabras.

Tras recordar ese momento a Kurt se le empañaron los ojos, deseaba llamar a su padre pero era muy tarde y no podía despertar a su padre por una cosa tan estúpida como esa, así que salió de su habitación, se fue a la cocina se sirvió un poco de agua y se quedó ahí sentado en la encimera con la mirada perdida en el suelo, con un vaso de agua en la mano.

Hey Kurt, ¿qué haces?

Kurt dio un respingo que hizo desestabilizarse - Rachel me has asustado, ¿Qué haces despierta?

Lo mismo digo, son –Dirigió su mirada al reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina- LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA- gritó.

Shhhh, Rach, vas a despertar a Santana y ninguno de los dos queremos verla al más estilo Snix

Perdón, Bajo-iphone-lo Bueno, ¿te diré lo que pasa? Por ENHORABUENA Cierto! - Rachel saltó a Darla un abrazo

Calla, calla –Intentó apartarse del abrazo- Ni me recuerdes que es mi cumpleaños... Hoy lo tomaremos como un día normal ¿De acuerdo? Nada de celebraciones y menos recordarme que cumplo vein... veint...que cumplo esos años.

Rachel se río con ganas, ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Tan pronto vas a empezar con la crisis de la edad? – Siguió riéndose- Siempre puedes recurrir al botox, o como diría la gran Samantha, pueden quitarte la grasa del culo y ponértela en la cara.

Como osas... Rachel Barbra Berry, mi culo es perfecto y no necesito que me quiten ninguna grasa – Le miró con la mejor cara de Bitch.

Rachel se siguió riendo- Venga Kurt, anda solo son 22 años y te queda mucho, tienes celebrar que estás vivo, vives en la mejor ciudad del mundo y eres lo más fabuloso de esta ciudad, después de mi, claro.

Siempre después de ti, claro – Dijo en tono burlón.

QUEREIS DEJAR DE COTERREAR, QUE SOIS UNAS CHISMOSAS. – Salió Santana chillando de su habitación.

Hello Snix únete a la fiesta – Le dijo la morena.

No tenía yo que hacer otra cosa en mi magnifica vida que ponerme a cotillear con Lady Hummel y la enana. – Escupió Santanta.

Wow! si que te levantas de humor eh – Le dijo Kurt.

Bueno a ver ¿qué os pasa? ¿que hacéis a las 3:15 de la mañana, cotilleando cual vecinas desesperas por encontrar a un hombre para un buen polvo?

No todo de basa en los polvos Santana – Dijo Rachel- Pues aquí, Kurt que no está pasando buena noche, yo le escuché me levanté para ver que le pasa y nos pusimos a hablar.

Y para eso ESE JALEO? Yo os mato. – Dijo Santana- Por cierto Hummel FELIZ 22 Cumpleaños.

Te odio, Satan, digo Santana – Dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Venga Chicos dejadlo, Santana tiene razón vayámonos a la cama que mañana nos espera un día largo y hay que estar bien descansados. – Dijo la morena.

Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. A Kurt le gustaba estar solo pero debía admitir que esas chicas, sus amigas le alegraban la vida y le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, la verdad es que se había olvidado de porqué no podía dormir y ahora tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Nada como una buena charla entre amigos, pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

FELICIDADES! – Gritaron a la vez Santana y Rachel- Vamos pequeño que se te han pegado las sábanas y hoy es un gran día.

Kurt cerró los ojos, no por favor no, dime que todo esto es un sueño, que no están aquí. Sintió como le quitaban las sábanas y de repente un frío invadió todo su cuerpo.

Vamos, dormilón, hoy no te puedes quedar en la cama. VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!

Lady Hummel, después de que me he levantado a hacerte café no me puedes hacer ese feo, o te levantas o te lo tiro encima. Tú decides.

Gracias, Santana aunque viniendo de ti puede ser que me quieras envenenar aunque trae para acá ese café. –Se irguió y le quito el café de las manos. Dio un sorbo.- Muchas gracias chicas. Ahora si me dejáis un poquito de intimidad os lo agradecería.

Tranquilo Hummel, no tienes nada que no hayamos visto antes.. o sí – Le guiñó un ojo Santana.

Vamos Kurt, vístete rápido.

Kurt se levantó se miró al espejo y más confiado que nunca se metió a la ducha, se enjabonó bien todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, mientras pensaba que era una tontería agobiarse por tener 22 años, aún le quedaba mucho por vivir y experimentar y nada, ni nadie se lo iba a impedir. Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

Además iba a ser un día que Kurt recordaría por el resto de su vida


	2. El encuentro

**Glee no me pertenece, corresponde a Fox y a su magnífico creado RM**

_Muchas Gracias a los que os habéis tomado la molestia en leer. Y a los reviews! Significa mucho para mi._

_Me gustaría aclarar que en principio es una historia Klaine. Pero quizás desarrolle algún que otro personaje._

Kurt salió de la ducha, se hizo su clásico pero no pasado de moda ritual de la cara, y se fue a su habitación a vestirse. Estuvo frente al armario 20 minutos, tenía muchísimo gusto, y tenía un fondo de armario espectacular, a la última moda, pero hoy por alguna razón le costaba que ponerse. Quería verse espectacular y no se decidía. Así que pasaba percha por percha.  
-Nada, nada, hola? NO!, nada. Kurt Hummel ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Tú teniendo un problema con la moda?  
Hasta que de repente como de la nada vio esos pantalones oscuros con unos dibujos. Se los puso, se puso una camisa blanca y Voilá. PERFECTO.  
Se fue directo al espejo, se peinó exhaustivamente, y ya estaba listo para enfrentarse al día de hoy.

- Chicas, chicas ya estoy.  
Se dirigió a la cocina y no estaban, no podía ser, ¿dónde se habían metido? ¿No era que hoy no le iban a dejar solo?  
Cuando estaba apunto de cabrearse vio un papel que colgaba de la nevera.

"Kurt, te estábamos esperando, nos hemos ido a trabajar, tranquilo te cubrimos un rato, pero. DATE PRISA"

Mierda, se le había ido el santo al cielo, hoy tenía turno, ¿cómo se le había pasado? Se fue a la habitación, se deshizo de su ropa la dejó colocada en la cama y se puso su uniforme. Ya iba muy pero que muy tarde, así que debía irse pitando. Lo que menos necesitaba era quedarse sin trabajo, seguía viviendo en NY y tenía que pagar un alquiler, la ropa y demás caprichos. Su padre le ayudaba, claro que le ayudaba, pero no podía permitir que su padre le pagase todo. Con la matricula de NYADA, era más que suficiente si quería seguir viviendo en NY tendría que mantener ese trabajo.  
Cogió el primer autobús que vino y fue corriendo a la cafetería.

- Perdón, perdón. - Se disculpó al jefe - Tenía, tenía.

- Ya le hemos dicho que tenías unos asuntos familiares que resolver que enseguida venías - le ayudó Rachel.

- Eso, mi padre me necesitaba. - Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo con una expresión de miedo en la cara que le delataba

-De acuerdo, pero que no se convierta en algo habitual, Hummel. Te tengo fichado. Venga, gandules a trabajar que esto no se sirve solo.

- Sí, señor - Respondieron Rachel y Kurt a la vez.

- Gracias Rach, te debo una, mejor dicho dos, gracias por la nota, se me olvidó completamente el trabajo, no sé donde tenía la cabeza.

- De nada Kurtie, hoy por ti mañana por mi. Venga trabajemos o se nos acabará el chollo.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por cierto y Santana?

- Hoy no tenía turno lo pidió libre. Se fue un poco antes que yo a saber donde estará.

- Okey. Esta noche lo descubriremos o no... - Rió.

Kurt se puso a trabajar. No era el mejor trabajo del mundo pero como ya dije antes le mantenía, así que era más que suficiente. Además de vez en cuando podían dar algún que otro recital y eso mantenía a Kurt con las pilas encendidas. Echaba de menos el Glee Club. Eso de tener cada semana una tarea y que esa tarea consistiese en cantar sobre algo, le gustaba mucho. Echaba de menos al resto de sus amigos, al Señor Suster, y aunque le costase admitirlo también echaba de menos a la Entrenadora Sue. Pero había madurado, ya no era ese pobre chico que vagabundeaba por los pasillos del Mckinley con el miedo en el cuerpo por un matón. Ahora ya era casi un adulto, había aprendido mucho de la vida y gracias a todas las caídas sufridas a lo largo de su adolescencia. Era una persona mejor, era una persona segura y orgulloso de él.

De repente, ya era la hora de irse, se había le había hecho el día súper corto. Por suerte hoy no había habido excesiva gente y estaba todo más bien tranquilo. Se acercó a Rachel.

- Por fin, se acabó el día, ahora a disfrutar del gran fin de semana que nos espera por delante. -sonrío el castaño.

-Sí, por fin - Dijo exhausta- Kurtie, te tengo que dejar, he quedado con alguien luego te llamo y nos vemos a tomar algo y a celebrar tú gran día. - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Pe... pero, vale de acuerdo, hasta luego -dijo para sí mismo. Genial, hoy que iba a ser el día del cambio, que iba a dejar al Kurt depresivo, y se iba a centrar en ser feliz. No tenía a nadie para compartirlo.  
Se quitó el delantal, se dirigió a la salida y GENIAL. Había empezado a llover, esto mejoraba por momentos, empezó a caminar por la fría acera, poniéndose la mano por encima para intentar mojarse menos pero era estúpido, cada vez llovía más y una mano no le iba a cubrir de nada. Miro al cielo y dijo.

- Gracias eh, muchas gracias, yo que pensaba que hoy iba a ser un gran día y está siendo una auténtica mierda.  
Y como salido de la nada un gran coche pasó a su lado, empapándole de los pies a la cabeza.

Kurt se quedó quieto, paralizado. Estaba en medio de NY, calado y solo el día de su cumpleaños.

-Ei ¿estás bien? Perdona, ¿estás bien?

Kurt sitió que ya no caía más agua miró hacía arriba y vio como un paraguas negro le protegia.

- Perdona ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Volvió a preguntar la voz extraña.

Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el pelo hecho un asco y vestía su ropa de trabajo.

- ¿Holaaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Kurt levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba, un chico con los ojos color avellana / verdosos más bonitos de mundo. Tenía unos labios rosas carnosos que daban ganas de morderlos y esa sonrisa que sonrisa, daban ganas de perderse en esa comisura derecha.

- Hola, soy Kurt - Dijo él pensando que contestaba con rapidez.

- Menos mal, pensaba que te había dado un shock o algo parecido. Soy Blaine por cierto. ¿Estás bien?

- Pues como ves, hoy no es mi día. Y además ¿sabías que llovía? Yo que pensaba que eran nanorobots que caía del cielo. - intentó ser gracioso.

- Blaine se rió- Ya veo que no es tu mejor día, te he escuchado mirar al cielo y a hablar con alguien, así que he decido ser yo quien te ayude. ¿Te llevo algún lado? Creo que mejor un paraguas que nada.

- No, no tranquilo. Ahora cojo el autobús y enseguida estoy en casa ahora mismo solo me imagino tumbándome en la cama y desapareciendo un rato del mundo.

- Venga anda, por lo menos deja que te invite a un café. Por lo menos que puedo hacer para que tú día mejore.

- No quiero ser grosero, pero de verdad, gracias pero no. No nos conocemos de nada e igual eres un violador en potencia. Mira ahí viene mi autobús. Gracias por protegerme de la lluvia violador - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Blaine se rió. Un placer haberte tapado de los nanorobots.

Kurt se subió al autobús con una enorme sonrisa, era cosa suya o aquel chico, había estado ligando con él. Igual su día no estaba tan mal como el pensaba. Miró para atrás pero ese chico ya no estaba. No había sido un sueño ¿verdad? Esa escena salida de la mejor producción de Hollywood había existido ¿no?  
Mierda ahora se arrepentía de no haberle aceptado el café, pero hubiese sido un momento muy incómodo y él con esas pintas. Pero ¿y si no le volvía a ver? ¿Y si el destino le había puesto al hombre de su vida en bandeja y el había dejado pasar el tren? Genial, desde luego el día de hoy mejoraba por momentos.  
Llegó a casa y como no se encontraba solo, fantástico, las chicas no estaban y él debía de pasar su cumpleaños solo. Al instante en que su cuerpo se tiró sobre su cama, empezó a vibrar su teléfono, era su padre, no estaba con mucho ánimo de cogerlo, pero no podía ignorar a su padre, el hombre que le ayudó y le mantuvo siempre en pie.

-Papá -descolgó el teléfono.

- HIJO FELICIDADES! - Dijo el hombre desde el otro lado- ¿Qué tal como va el mejor hijo del mundo?

- Gracias papá, pues cansado que acabo de llegar de mi día de trabajo. - Contestó sin mucha gana.

- Wow hijo, quién eres tú y donde has metido a mi hijo.

- Nada, hoy no estoy teniendo un gran día, pero tranquilo, es solo un bajón.

- Vamos hijo! Nada de quedarse en la cama, y sal a celebrarlo.

- Ya es fácil decirlo, pero si te encontrases solo como yo, no te apetecería celebrar. Además, ¿con quién celebro? ¿Con mi sombra o mi amigo invisible? A veces tiene conversaciones realmente interesantes - Dijo el castaño en un tono apagado.

- Kurt Hummel, deja de compadecerte, tú no eres así, ese no es el mismo Hummel que se enfrentó a toda su escuela por defender lo que era.

- A veces creo que nunca existió.- murmuró.

- HIJO O TE LEVANTAS, O VOY YO Y TE PATEO EL TRASERO. SABES QUE NO ME IMPORTA. - Gritó desesperado Burt.

- Está bien papá. Gracias por llamar un beso muy fuerte y otro a Carole. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. - Y colgó el teléfono.

Siguió tumbado en la cama, alrededor de 30 minutos, pensando en lo que le había dicho su padre, sobre su antiguo él. La verdad es que había cambiado, ya no tenía la misma ilusión que antes, sus sueños le habían abandonado, hasta le costaba cantar. Y todos saben que el era la Diva del Club Glee, por mucho que dijera Rachel.  
De repente su móvil volvió a vibrar, era señal de que le había llegado un WA. Era de Rachel. A ver que le decía, seguro que no podía ir, que estaba en el ensayo de Funny Girl y que se verían mañana que se lo compensaría. Abrió el mensaje y leyó.

"Kurt, te esperamos en la azotea, sé que dijiste nada de fiestas pero somos tus amigas y queríamos celebrarlo. Así que vístete, ponte tus mejores galas y mueve ese culito hasta aquí. Un besazo!"

No se lo podía creer, le habían organizado una fiesta y él quejándose, no tenía mucho ánimo pero quién se negaba a tal fiesta. Se fue a la ducha, se dio una ducha rápida. Se vistió con la ropa que había escogido esta mañana, se peinó. Se miró al espejo, echó un poco de laca en su pelo y salió de casa rumbo a la azotea. Por fin su día parecía que iba a terminar bien. Tenía las mejores amigas del mundo. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa con cuidado de no tropezarse. Llegó al último escalón, abrió la puerta y se escuchó.

SORPRESAAAA FELICIDADESSSS! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

Rachel y Santana se acercaron y le abrazaron.

- Chicas esto es magnifico está todo precioso. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Sois las mejores. -Dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos azules.

- Kurt, te lo mereces, esto es por ti. - Dijo la más baja de las dos. Y le abrazó.

Todo estaba precioso. Estaba decorado con luces y guirnaldas de diferentes colores. Había una mesa con bebida y algo de picoteo. Había muchísima gente. Estaban algunos de sus compañeros de NYADA y otra gente que ni conocía, seguro que eran extras de Funny o algo. Porque en su vida los había visto. Fue a la mesa de bebidas y se sirvió un Vodka con limón. Le daba igual si se emborrachaba hoy era su cumpleaños. Se lo iba a pasar en grande e iba a olvidarse de todo.  
Empezó a sonar Let's have a Kiki. El se abrió el primer botón de la camisa y empezó a moverse como él sabía su caderas bailaban al ritmo. Cogió a Rachel y empezaron a entonar la canción.

"Let's have a kiki  
I wanna have a kiki  
Lock the doors tight!  
Let's have a kiki  
Motherfucker  
I'm gonna let you have it  
Let's have a kiki  
I wanna have a kiki  
Dive turn work  
Let's have a kiki  
We're gonna serve and work and turn honey"

Estaba realmente disfrutando de la fiesta, todo era genial. Bailaba y se reía que más podía pedir, estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo. Paró un momento de bailar se fue a la barra, necesitaba descansar un poco para seguir a tope, no quería que se acabara nunca. Así que paró sus pies por un momento y se fue a la mesa de las bebidas tambaleándose, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de él había alguien y sin quererlo se chocó contra él, desparramándole todo el líquido que tenía en la copa sobre él.

-Perdón, perdón. No te había - Se giró, le miró a los ojos y fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Ahí estaba él. El chico de esta mañana, Blaine. No se lo podía creer cuando pensaba que había perdido ese tren, cuando pensó que el anden 9 y 3/4 no volvería abrirse. Ahí estaba delante de él, el destino desde luego le estaba ayudando.

- No pasa nada -Dijo- Pero mira quien es, el chico del mal día.

- Y tú mi paraguas personal. - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ambos se quedaron un momento callados, sin saber que decir. No lo podían creer. Se habían vuelto a encontrar. Si algo tenía claro Kurt es que esta vez no iba a desperdiciar lo que el destino le había regalado. Debía luchar por ese chico de ojos avellanas, llamado... Espera ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Estaba tan centrado en él y en su día, que ni le había prestado atención. Muy Hummel, un aplauso para ti y por sumar puntos, después de esto te va a adorar.


End file.
